


The Plan

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Will Graham, Child Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Hannibal needs a plan for how he can spend more time with Will.-“Do not worry, Mažasis. Our separation will not be for long and eventually I will make sure that we are never separated again. Be brave my little Will, we will see each other soon.”-Will is 6 month and Hannibal is 12 years.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly warning that English is not my first language and therefore, there will be mistakes.
> 
> Also. Hannibal haven’t killed anyone yet but he is definitely a dark and creepy child but any love he has for Will is still platonic.

Yesterday had been one the best nights of Hannibal’s life. He had spend all night with his Will in his arms, much to the dismay of the boy’s mother but Hannibal had insisted that he would care for Will that evening so that the new mother could have a night of fun.

At least that’s what he had said but the truth was that Hannibal were simply unveiling to hand over the boy to anyone else. Will was his and his alone. Unfortunately, Hannibal had to give Will back to his mother by the end of the night, but before that Hannibal had leaned his head down and whispered his goodbye so that only his Will were able to hear him.

“Do not worry, Mažasis. Our separation will not be for long and eventually I will make sure that we are never separated again. Be brave my little Will, we will see each other soon.” Then he placed a soft kiss on top of Will’s head and finally handed him back to his mother.

As soon as the boy left Hannibal’s arms, the crying started up on full force again, as if Will were determined to show his own unhappiness with being taken from Hannibal.

Now Hannibal sat alone in the library and looked out the big windows, deep in thoughts. It was necessary that he came up with a plan for how he could spend more time with Will. Only seeing his little Will once every month when his dad hosted a dinner party was not enough. Hannibal could not go so long without seeing Will and eventually the Grahams would stop bringing the child.

Slowly while Hannibal watched the sun set, a plan formed in his head.

* * *

Hannibal knew that his father were having an affair with Elenore Graham and had, had so for the past six months. He knew that Elenore had been planning on leaving her husband when the adoption finally went through and then she broke things off with Henry. Her son deserved that she gave her husband a second change. (Even though it was more like the tenth change by now.)

First part of his plan were to get his father and Mrs. Graham back together.  
A few days later he made his way to the Grahams house when he knew no one would be home.

Making sure he was not seen he picked the lock on the back door and made his way through the house and to the couple’s bedroom.

Hannibal had ordered some things online so he could set up a believing scene including some women’s lingerie. Then he called Mrs Graham, explaining how he had just seen a strange woman walking into their house. Asking if they had hired new help?

* * *

Later that evening Hannibal’s father came to talk with him.

“Hannibal I have to go for a couple of hours. There’s an emergency at the office. I don’t know when I will be back but James is here.”

“Of course father, I hope it is not serious?” Hannibal asked, faking concern.

“No no, not that serious but there have been made a mistake I need to fix before tomorrow.” His father answered.

“Of course, father. Be safe.” Hannibal said

“You too.” Henry answered and then left.

Of course Hannibal had noticed that not only had his father just showered but he were also wearing his newest and finest suit, which were not something he would have been wearing if there had truly been an emergency.

Hannibal placed the book back down and went to the phone. He knew which hotel his father always used when he met with his lover and now was time to the second stage of his plan.

Smiling, he then called the news papers and gave them an anonymous tip.

* * *

The papers had published some very nice pictures of Count Lecter and Mrs. Graham engaging in some rather explicit kissing in front of the hotel.

Hannibal couldn’t be happier.

When Count Lecter returned home from the office that day, he announced that the Grahams were getting a divorce and that Elenore Graham would be moving in with them for the time being, together with her son.

Oh, yes. Hannibal couldn’t possibly be happier even if he tried.

_Soon, Mažasis._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Mažasis = Little one


End file.
